11 Signs of Falling in Love
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: How did he fall in love with her? ET Oneshot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, the song I put in here, the SMS quotes, the signs mentioned. Only my interpretation is mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11 SIGNS OF FALLING IN LOVE**

_by __**mylovestory13 . com**_

Beep. Beep.

My cellphone's beeping sound woke me up one night. Or was it nighttime? I glanced at the miniature clock sitting on my bedside table that read 3:45 am. Is there any person awake in this ungodly hour?

I reached for my phone which was just beside the digital clock and pressed in some keys before the message was displayed.

'_If you want pain…_

_If you like tears…_

_If you need sleepless nights…_

…_and suffering…_

_Find a friend_

_And fall in love…'_

_Sender:_

_Tomoyo-san_

I found the answer to my own question. _Is there any person awake in this ungodly hour?_

There is one, especially if she drowned herself again with stitches and crochets. I bet she's making again another costume design for her dearest friend, Sakura, or maybe she stayed late again watching her video-recorded films which featured, again, her best friend, although the person's not here anymore. She flew to Hongkong and studied there along with her true love.

I guess that's how she loved her so much. I remember the time I first met Tomoyo-san. She was a kind of friend who you won't doubt what's behind those sweet smiles of her.

I even thought to myself how lucky Sakura was for always seeing her smiles, but later; I knew that her smiles were for Sakura and Sakura only. She loved her more than a friend would.

Pity, but her only love loves another. That's how I got in their triangle.

Though I flew back to England after our graduation, I realized where my true home is. I went back to Japan and met her again after seven years. I was surprised when I saw her at the airport. As I've always imagined, she was still lovely, and daring at eighteen. It took one smile, one wave of a hand, and she brightened up my dark life _again_. I'm home now.

That's when we became more than acquaintances.

-----------------

I read again the message she sent.

'_If you want pain…if you like tears…if you need sleepless nights…and suffering…_

_Find a friend and fall in love…'_

The last time she sent me a message or SMS quote, she was either happy or depressed.

After her unrequited love with her best friend, I heard that she entered into different kinds of relationships hoping to find true love, almost all kinds of relationships. Somehow, she was always being dumped instead of her dumping them. Then at night, she would come running towards me, wetting my shoulder with her tears.

Anyway, I again read the message, analyzing every part of it to scrutinize something or find out what she wanted to express. I don't know with this message. I think she is depressed, in love, or something.

I sighed heavily realizing that I had read it maybe a thousand or million times that when I took a glimpse at my clock, it was already fifteen minutes to 6. I hurriedly got up from bed and prepared myself for school.

Kring! Kring!

I nearly tripped myself at the sound of the telephone ringing. This caused my annoyance all the time. I'm going to be late and this bothersome phone echoed. Plus, I have to fetch Tomoyo-san from their mansion before walking to school.

"Hiirigizawa Residence, good morning!" I greeted politely.

Speaking of the devil's name (no, angel's name, I mean), it was Tomoyo-san who called. With hearing her voice, my annoyed feeling suddenly faded away.

"Good morning, Hiirigizawa-kun. This is Tomoyo," came an angelic voice from the other line.

I could imagine her sweet smile over the phone. "Oh, Daidouji-san, hello. Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to ask if you had received my message," she said excitedly.

"uhm, yeah. I received it. I've been reading it over and over again and I simply don't have any idea why you were sending an SMS that very early," I replied though somewhat annoyed, I was trying to sound polite.

"Nothing serious. I just like to share that cute quote to you. Isn't it cute?" she asked, hoping to get a wonderful remark.

"Hmm.. I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, come on, you honest gentleman. You should be telling me that it was cute even if it wasn't!" she sarcastically said, trying to act angry. But knowing her, she would never be that angry.

"Okay, mistress. It was, uhm… well, cute! I'm going to cut off our silly argument for the meantime. We're going to be late if we'll be fighting over nonsense things, ne? Anyway, I'm gonna be there in front of your door after half an hour, okay?"

"Okay, Hiirigizawa-kun. I'll be waiting for you."

"Sure, you will. Bye for now, Daidouji-san!"

"Okay! See you later, Hiirigizawa-kun!" she said and hung up.

I put down the receiver on its cage and stormed off to get ready. My, I lost fifteen minutes of my time, but it was worth it.

---------------------------------------

DING! DONG!

I pressed the door bell of the mansion to be welcomed by an old maid. She opened the gate and led me to the door of the great house.

Just when I was about to come in and feel myself at home, I heard a mumble coming near me. Haste is evident in her voice.

I took one step, but then I was greeted by the most fascinating face I've ever seen. Her raven hair flow effortlessly with the wind like it was a cascade of waterfalls. Her seductive eyelashes gradually moved up and down to reveal pretty lavender orbs. That moment I thought I saw a goddess that could defeat Aphrodite.

I mentally snapped my mind to get out from that weird, I say, WEIRD reverie. _Oh my, Eriol, what are you thinking about? That is your best friend, Tomoyo._

I stood there dumbfounded. _She is who?_

I can't believe it myself! _Are you sure that was Daidouiji-san?_ Now, I'm like the dumbest person that ever existed for talking to my stupid conscience like that. I thought it was an angel fallen from heaven.

I stopped with my thoughts when I noticed a gadget in front of me; then came a giggle so innocently sang.

She chuckled sweetly, "Hahaha! Hi-kun, your expression was priceless and a very captivating moment. Glad to have my cam at hand!" I didn't know I was standing there slack-jawed for fifteen minutes.

I felt like waking up from a deep dream and reacted so late. "Oh so meany, Daidouji-san! Wait 'til I get my hands on that little recorder of yours."

"Haha! You bet!" she laughed while running out the door. I started chasing her like a five-year-old wanting his candy badly.

"Nanny, we're going!" she managed to shout before we could get out the gate.

------------

After a sprint like that, we decided to walk to school though we were still prying over her camera. I wanted it badly!

I momentarily glanced at my watch trying to check the time, hoping we're not going to be late. It read 7:00, a half of an hour before classes start. I guess there's nothing to worry about since it may just take a few minutes from walking here to school.

"Hi-kun, we aren't going to be late, are we?" she asked, noticing that I was more worried with my watch than her.

I smiled charmingly at her and replied, "No, don't worry. There's nothing to hurry about. We can always take our time walking to school, Daidouji-san." Sigh, that was surprising; I thought I was going to die.

Displaying a sweet smile on her face, she was about to say something to me when…

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!

…the school bell chimed signaling it was time for classes, and at the same time, warning the late students to dash to school. That includes _us_.

"Was that the school bell?" she asked, quite surprised.

"I think so."

Just then, trails of smoke could be seen from our reference point until the school gates as we zoomed off towards the school. We should be members of the athlete's club from now on.

I panted heavily. That was one hell of a marathon! I could literally hear her catching her breath deeply

"Hi-kun, I thought we're not late for class yet?" she asked, pausing between phrases to gasp more air.

Holding onto the wall of the classroom, I held my watch up and glanced at it.

_Oh my, it wasn't working. The hands coincidentally stopped at 7 on the dot. I was fooled by this stupid watch!_

"I'm very sorry, Daidouji-san, but I think I lost track of time." I politely apologized.

"That's not your fault Hi-kun. At least, we made it on time."

I opened the door of our classroom to be met by an empty room. Not even a single soul was there.

She suddenly snapped her fingers like a lighted bulb popped out on the upper side of her head.

I looked at her and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Hi-kun, I just remembered! Today's class is in the music room. Oh my, how did I forgot? The teacher said we're going to have a music appreciation program in relation to our subject topic last meeting."

She ran towards the hallway heading off to the music room.

"Really? I thought it was chemistry today." I said while we were dashing off again.

"Silly, Hi-kun. We have no chemistry subject," she announced.

"Oh?" my mind was left flabbergasted. 'Why are some chemical formulas running on my mind all of a sudden?' I asked myself while we were walking towards the said classroom.

The sound of the sliding door cut my trance, followed by a heavy catching of breath and instantly welcomed by a group of fellow students looking our way.

She suddenly bowed down and apologized to our teacher. "We're sorry we're late. We kinda forgot that our class will be here."

Following her actions, I bowed and continued her statement. "We ask for your forgiveness, sensei."

"You're just in time." We stood up straight, quite surprised with the teacher's unexpected answer.

Well, in that case, I thought the next thing should happen will probably be finding ourselves outside the classroom and being punished. I've never experienced that thing, and I never wished for it to happen.

The teacher smiled at us. I could literally read what was running through his mind and I quite don't like that grin, my dear sensei.

Clearing his throat, he acted like a real maestro, and a strict one. You know, that one who wears a black tailcoat and white curly-curly hair.

"I mean," he glanced at his watch and then turned to face us. "The both of you are 2 minutes late for class. As a punish-"

"Two minutes?" the both of us chorused.

"Yes, and as a punishment for being tardy and because the supposed-to-be-performer for today's class couldn't come, I think our very own performers should have the pleasure to render us a song."

_I should have known. _

I looked at her like asking her if she'll agree to it or whatever.

I haven't got any answer from her, but I guess she agreed when she stepped inside the room and stood beside the piano with no hesitation at all.

Understanding what she meant, I followed her pace and sat down the piano seat.

I took a glimpse first at the audience before us. It was the people from our class. Well, some of them weren't. I spotted a certain musician holding a flute and the other one was gripping his violin. Just then I knew, the whole room was filled with different musicians of the school's Orchestra.

I felt my heart thumping wildly. Was it because of the sprint we had or something else? Out of the blue, I saw her face while we were in her mansion, while we were walking to school and when she smiled at me sweetly. Then my heart beat faster and faster like a drummer was hitting the instrument wildly. Though, there wasn't a drum and a drummer around.

I took a glimpse at her who was holding pieces of paper in both hands. I sighed deeply and glanced at the piano sheets before me.

Clearing my mind with unnecessary thoughts, I began to hit the piano keys without even knowing what the song was. I was just following what the notes say.

The mellow sound of the piano filled the whole room while the other instruments were accompanying. Just then, she started singing.

_Love is like the wind,  
sometimes it blows your way,  
and until now  
it missed me somehow._

Her angelic voice started to fill up the whole room and it felt so blissful. It really makes you drowned with the music. She was just standing at the center of the room yet it feels like I was in heaven surrounded by the white puffy clouds, the breathtaking light, and cute little cupids cuddling around a singing beautiful deity.

_But when I turned around  
I saw you standing there._

_The sound of your voice-  
I had no choice._

I sighed in relief trying to erase away the thought of my heart flying back and forth. Her voice was like the melody of my piano, very dramatic yet swooning. The song had ended but it kept ringing in my ears especially her godly voice like there was a radio playing in my head.

_Beneath the moon tonight  
I see it in your eyes -  
No more false starts,  
No more broken hearts._

After that one and a half hour playing the piano with different kinds of songs like it was a song marathon, we finally took a break and headed towards the school cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. "Why? What happen?"

"You're smiling like that makes me feel I'm a clown or something," she chuckled lightly. Of course, she didn't mean what she said.

_But hey, was I smiling all the time?_ Sigh, what's the matter with me?

I lined up and quickly grabbed whatever tummy-filling food there was. Whenever hungriness attacks, the both of us had always a common motto 'eat whatever is served.'

She was sitting at the corner of the cafeteria waiting for her food to be served, of course, by me and me only.

I ordered lots and lots of food like we were going to have a feast. After all snacks had been put on the tray, I headed my way towards the table-for-two where she was occupying.

She put her elbow on the table and her left hand was supporting her chin up.

I went near her and served our snacks in a tray which she politely accepted them.

She helped me with the tray as she took each food one by one. I grabbed the last bit of munchies as she was also reaching for that one. Just then, her hand brushed against mine.

I blushed at the sudden contact of our skin and I felt as though the time stood still that when I gazed intently at her amethyst eyes as she was looking at the same way. Her lilac orbs were one heaven of worth-staring at. I swear I would die if I can't look at them everyday. I realized she is even lovelier than the loveliest flower ever grown. How enchanting she is when taking a closer look at her face.

_I used to have a wish  
One day I'd feel like this.  
Now I know love exists  
'Cause it's standing right next to me._

Suddenly, I heard this song playing in my mind.

It broke the reverie out of me. I sighed twice (yes! I really sighed twice) as I took the chair across her and got rid of those peculiar thoughts. That was way too odd, Eriol.

I was thinking hard how to get back a normal ambiance after that shameful act of mine. I guess I should start it with a smile.

After that, we had a smooth friendly conversation. I was left nothing to do but to stare silently and intently at her while acting like an attentive listener to her talks.

"Hi-kun! Ne, Hi-kun? Are you alright?" she suddenly called out.

"W-what?" I answered alertly like I had just waked up from a magical dream.

"Should we begin eating? I'm starving," she pleaded with the most powerful weapon she only possesses when it comes to pleading – her very cute puppy eyes – which I can never turned away.

"Sure. Go ahead." I signaled unconsciously, but then, I continued staring at her.

She took a bite hungrily yet still gracious though, at the first food she grabbed. She was about to take another bite when she noticed I wasn't moving at all.

"I don't like that gaze, Hi-kun. Do I look like a sandwich?" she asked a bit flushed with the way I stared at her.

'_No, but you are someone to be drool at.' _

I shook my head harshly from left to right and right to left with a slight pat on my head to add an effect due to that very VERY filthy thought.

"Are you okay, Hi-kun?" she asked worriedly. "You should eat now. Maybe that's the result of hunger," she handed me a sandwich.

I sighed again wondering where all my manners, my politeness, my gentleman-ness and my true self went off. This is me, isn't it?

"What were you saying?" I asked. Well, just to open another conversation.

I remember the time when we were still in elementary. We didn't have long talks like this. If we were given a chance to discuss with each other, it was always like a formal appointment with a business client that may only take a little amount of time because intruders like our classmates, Sakura, and my cute little descendant suddenly came in. Only 'good morning' and 'goodbye' are personal.

Unlike this one today. We have a conversation, a personal one. We're not talking like the CEOs in our own companies, but we are chatting about everything under the sun. No intruders, no sudden coming-in.

I sighed. It's quite amusing to be thinking about the past sometimes.

"Not like yesterday. It was so boring because there were no classes." She sipped in her pineapple juice.

"Uhm!" she exclaimed after drinking her refreshment. "Speaking of boredom, I read an interesting article at the newspaper."

I smiled, "Yeah? How interesting is that?"

"Oh, not that a hundred percent interesting, but it was actually fun, and I want to share it to you."

She smiled; I smiled. "Okay, so?"

She turned into an excited child. "Did you know that there are ten signs of falling in love?"

"That's quite interesting! It's the first time I heard you talking about love, Daidouji-san." I innocently stated.

"Stop that! Anyway, according to the article, the first sign of being in-love is…

_**(1) you'll read her message over and over again**__."_

I almost swallowed all the contents of the soft drinks in just one shot at hearing the first sign she gave because I suddenly remembered the first thing I did after waking up this morning.

_I read again the message she sent. _

'_If you want pain…if you like tears…if you need sleepless nights…and suffering…_

_Find a friend and fall in love…'_

_I sighed heavily realizing that I had read it maybe a thousand or million times that when I took a glimpse at my clock, it was already approaching 6._

She stopped mid-air realizing what had just happened to me. Trying to hide away the pain, I coughed slightly while hitting my chest faintly to recover from choking, at least.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was a bit glad. Please do continue." I smiled at her to say I was alright then. _Maybe that doesn't count in the first sign she mentioned._

"Hm… next, _**(2)**__**you'll walk really, really slow while you're with her.**_**"**

_I momentarily glanced at my watch trying to check the time, hoping we're not going to be late. It read 7:00, a half of an hour before classes start. I guess there's nothing to worry about since it may just take a few minutes from walking here to school._

"_Hi-kun, we aren't going to be late, are we?" she asked, noticing that I was more worried with my watch than her._

_I smiled charmingly at her and replied, "No, don't worry. There's nothing to hurry about. We can always take our time walking to school, Daidouji-san." Sigh, that was surprising. I thought I was going to die._

"…the third one is _**(3) while thinking about her, your heart beats faster.**_

_I felt my heart thumping wildly. Was it because of the sprint we had or something else? Out of the blue, I saw her face while we were in her mansion, while we were walking to school and when she smiled at me sweetly. Then my heart beat faster and faster like a drummer was hitting the instrument wildly. _

_I took a glimpse at her who was holding piece of paper in her left hand. I sighed deeply and glanced at the piano sheets before me. _

_**(4) while you're looking at her, you can't see other people around you.**_

_Her angelic voice started to fill up the whole room and it felt so blissful. It really makes you drowned with the music. She was just standing at the center of the room yet it felt like I was in heaven surrounded by the white puffy clouds, the breathtaking light, and cute little cupids cuddling around a singing beautiful deity._

_But when I turned around  
I saw you standing there._

_The sound of your voice-  
I had no choice._

_I sighed in relief trying to erase away the thought of my heart flying back and forth. Her voice was like the melody of my piano, very dramatic yet swooning. The song had ended but it kept ringing in my ears especially her godly voice like there was a radio playing in my head._

_**(5) by listening to her voice, you'll smile for no reason.**_

"_What's wrong?" she asked me out of the blue._

"_Huh?" I asked confusedly. "Why? What happen?"_

"_You're smiling like that makes me feel I'm with clown or something," she chuckled lightly. Of, course, she didn't mean what she said._

_But hey, was I smiling all the time? Sigh, what's the matter with me?_

_**(6) you'll feel shy whenever you're with her.**_

_She helped me with the tray as she took each food one by one. I grabbed the last bit of munchies as she was also reaching for that one. Just then, her hand brushed against mine. _

_I blushed at the sudden contact of our skin and I felt as though the time stood still that when I gazed intently at her amethyst eyes, she was looking at the same way. Her lilac orbs were one heaven of worth-staring at. I swear I would die if I can't look at them everyday. I realized she is even lovelier than the loveliest flower ever grown. How enchanting she is when taking a closer look at her face. _

_**(7) you'll start listening to slow songs**_

_I used to have a wish  
One day I'd feel like this.  
Now I know love exists  
'Cause it's standing right next to me._

_Suddenly, I heard this song playing in my mind. _

_It broke the reverie out of me. I sighed twice (yes! I really sighed twice) as I took the chair across her and got rid of those peculiar thoughts. That was way too odd, Eriol. _

_**(8) you intently stare at her in secret **_

_She took a bite hungrily yet still gracious though, at the first food she grabbed. She was about to take another bite when she noticed I wasn't moving at all._

"_I don't like that gaze, Hi-kun. Do I look like a sandwich?" she asked a bit flushed with the way I stared at her._

'_No, but you are someone to be drool at.' _

_I shook my head harshly from left to right and right to left with a slight pat on my head to add an effect due to that very VERY filthy thought._

"_Are you okay, Hi-kun?" she asked worriedly. "You should eat now. Maybe that's the result of hunger," she handed me a sandwich. _

_I sighed again wondering where all my manners, my politeness, my gentleman-ness and my true self went off. This is me, isn't it?_

_**(9) she becomes all you think about**_

_I remember the time when we were still in elementary. We didn't have long talks like this. If we were given a chance to discuss with each other, it was always like a formal appointment with a business client that may only take a little amount of time because intruders like our classmates, Sakura, and my cute little descendant suddenly came in. Only 'good morning' and 'goodbye' are personal. _

_Unlike this one today. We have a conversation, a personal one. We're not talking like the CEOs of our own companies, but we are chatting about everything under the sun. No intruders, no sudden coming-in. _

_I sighed. It's quite amusing to be thinking about the past sometimes._

"And guess what the tenth sign is?"

Acting like I was trying to guess, I paused for a while to recollect my composure and to pay attention to her.

"Hm.. I'm not genius when it comes to that thing, Daidouji-san."

"The tenth sign is _**(10) there was someone on your mind while I was telling you the signs!**_" she exclaimed and then plastered a sweet smile on her face.

Did I hear it clearly? _Someone on my mind?_

"W-what?" I was caught unwary. Like a defeated soldier, I surrender myself with a heavy sigh.

She held out a hand and touched my hand which I rested on top of the table.

While staring sincerely at my eyes, she asked. "You're in love, aren't you?" then came a giggle, a sweet sound playing in my ears.

Can she think of another way to ask that kind of question? But knowing her, I can't really hide a secret from this lady.

I sighed in admission of defeat.

"You've been sighing heavily all day. You can't deny that, Hi-kun."

"um…" Speechless. Speechless of the fact that her soft hand was still resting above my cold ones, holding it like forever. Her sparkling eyes were still looking at my cerulean orbs. I could feel our hearts beating wildly like there was some kind of connection between us.

"That does count as the eleventh sign?" I asked.

She smiled to me and answered, "I think so."

I thought that day will end with a heavy sigh.

The unnerving silence sent chill down my spines while she was just whining her eyes above, looking up the ceiling.

But then she suddenly asked, "So, tell me. Who is the lucky girl? I bet she will be the luckiest creature in the whole world for having my bestest friend in love with her" she exclaimed dreamily.

Our faces were so close. I could almost feel her breaths brushed on my face.

She impatiently asked again, "Who?"

"You."

_Now I know love exists  
Cause it's standing right next to me_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now, go over and see if you are also in love..hehe  
_

Song: Standing Right Next to Me _by Karla Bonoff_

A/N: I'm AGAIN attempting to write an ExT one shot, but this time, it's not full of angst anymore. No killing done! Haha! I heard the readers cried. (Oh my gosh! _sobs _) I'm guilty. T.T

I hope this had turned out okay. I think they are OOC here, but I hoped you enjoy it.

Sorry for the repeats after each mentioned sign, I just wanted to emphasize Eriol's sighing at every occurance of the sign.

AGAIN, this is inspired from a SMS. I have a notebook filled with different SMS, all inspirational.

Thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed my first story, "ON BENDED KNEE." To those who haven't read it, please try reading it.

Thank you so much for reading this story! Please review!


End file.
